


Viaje veraniego

by Tsukkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer, verano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkei/pseuds/Tsukkei
Summary: Los amantes se olvidan del mundo y pueden detener el tiempo con sólo un beso.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lectores: pueden descargar mi obra pero les pido que por favor que no re-suban a ningún sitio, hagan adaptaciones y/o alteren el contenido. ¡Gracias!

Takeda de apoyó en el respaldo del asiento del coche y suspiró felizmente.

El día estaba caluroso y ambos (Ukai y él) tenían unos días libres, así que ¿qué mejor que aprovecharlos yendo a la playa?

Sería un largo viaje, pero valdría la pena, de eso Takeda estaba seguro y su afirmación se volvió más sólida cuando vio salir al rubio teñido de la tienda, cargando con algunos bolsos y un cigarrillo sobre su sonrisa.

—Esto es todo, ¿cierto?—preguntó y el profesor casi y no le pudo entender, debido al objeto en su boca

Luego de procesar un poco lo que había dicho su pareja, asintió.

—Sigo pensando que es mucho para sólo unos días—Ittetsu volvió a mirar la parte trasera del coche, comprobando los varios bolsos que habían.

—No lo creo, nunca se sabe qué puede pasar—el profesor ya había pasado por experiencias nada agradables por la falta de equipaje y no pasaría otra, menos teniendo como acompañante a Keishin.

Sin más iniciaron la travesía, las ventanillas estaban bajas y el viento entraba libremente, reclamando su lugar en aquel transporte metálico.

Canciones viejas sonaban, de la época en la que ellos eran jóvenes; se escuchaban por todo el espacio que los rodeaba.

Las notas de las canciones y el karaoke improvisado bailaban en armonía.

A Ukai le gustaba escuchar cantar a Ittetsu, aunque el contrario dijera que cantaba mal, Keishin siempre gozaba en oír aquella suave voz.

Y así se pasaron el resto del viaje, cantando y hablando de trivialidades que sólo ellos entendían.

*

El primero en poner en pie sobre la cálida arena, fue Takeda. Estaba descalzo y con un sombrero sobre su cabeza, la mirada posada en el paisaje frente a él.

Avanzó por aquel panorama hasta que Ukai lo alcanzó y agarró su mano.

Ambos estaban felices, porque el día estaba hermoso, porque al fin tenían un día sólo para ellos y porque se encontraban allí, juntos y con las manos entrelazadas.

—Tendríamos que venir más seguido—comentó en un susurro el castaño, como si no quisiera perturbar aquel silencio pacífico que abundaban en la playa.

Los ojos de Ukai dejaron de ver el mar y se posaron sobre la figura de aquel que sus dedos habían recorrido infinidades de veces.

—Ya lo creo—y se inclinó, absorto en el ambiente que los envolvía, lo besó.

Era un momento mágico; el cielo estrellado, el sol que se ocultaba, el infinito mar azul... todo parecía estar hecho para que sólo ellos pudieran presenciar tal hermosura.

Aunque en ese momento, lo que menos pasaba por las mentes de la pareja, era el paisaje.

Ittetsu sólo podía concentrarse en el olor a tabaco que emitía el rubio, en los brazos de él rodeaban su cintura. Ittetsu sólo podía pensar en Ukai.

Ukai estaba concentrado en el rostro de su pareja, en el suave tacto de su pelo; en la mente de Keishin no había otro pensamiento que no fuera el castaño.

Porque los amantes son así, se olvidan del mundo y pueden detener el tiempo con sólo un beso.

Ukai y Takeda eran así.


End file.
